Akasha
Akasha is the Etherian Goddess of Fantasy and Dreams and the younger sister of Eltariel, Goddess of Time, Arion, God of the Skies, and the twin sister of Eterion, the God of Dreams and Nightmares. She is a major goddess of the Etherian Pantheon and the patron god of the Isles of Illoran. She is a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles. She first appears in the chapter, Illumination. History Akasha was born shortly after the Great Sundering from the Primordial God of Magic. She was born the youngest of the four deities. Sometime later, other gods came along from the Primal God, occupying other spheres. With her siblings, they created Prima, a 4-D construct designed to mimic Etheria and is where the Gods of Etheria reside. Deciding that Goddess life was monotonous and boring, Akasha disguised herself as a mortal and traveled Etheria, eventually hearing from some of a realm known as Materia and a spell designed to take them home. Inserting herself into the group, Akasha learned the spell and traveled to Materia. There she was met with the sight of more Gods and met with various Pantheons, becoming the friend of several deities such as Izanami, Amenominaknushi whom she taught the Phase spell to, and others. Akasha was there to bear witness the rise of the Emerald Dragon during the Olympians' battle against Typhon. The Emerald Dragon proceeded to slaughter the Gods of Materia but she fought back against the Dragon alongside them before the Sapphire Dragon came and calmed the Emerald one down. Akasha returned to Etheria shortly after with the death of her best friend. She often visits Materia still when she is bored. Appearance Akasha is a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair reaching down past her waist. She has piercing red eyes that strike fear into those who look into it. Akasha wears a white and violet taoist dress which she acquired from her travels to Materia as well as a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Akasha is always seen with a pink parasol which serves as her weapon. Personality Akasha is the type of Goddess who sleeps all day and lives life solely for the sake of living life. She is lazy and upbeat and is the teasing type. She loves to tease others such as Issei and Rias, often making lewd comments on their relationship. Her eyes always have a glint of mischief and Shiva comments that she has the air of a professional troll around her. Nothing makes Akasha laugh harder than to see people fall into her pranks. On another note, Akasha can be a serious goddess as seen when she fought against the Emerald Dragon to avenge the death of her best friend, Amenominakanushi, and later Yahweh when he died from his wounds after sealing away Trihexa. When the moment calls, she can be a steadfast ruler of the Gods alongside her siblings, striking down those who dare to disrupt the peace of the Etherian Pantheon. Powers and Abilities Immortality: As a Goddess, Akasha is immune to the passing of time as well as disease or any other natural causes that can kill mortal beings. Immense Strength: Akasha wields immense strength greater than that of most of the Etherian Gods as well as the Materian ones. She fought against the Emerald Dragon in the distant past alongside the other gods. Shiva comments that she is much more powerful than Indra, who is as powerful as all Four Satans at their full powers combined, and possibly be his equal in power. Akasha has been ranked among the upper end of the Top 10 Strongest Existences. Ophis later states that Akasha is as powerful as she is. Immense Durability: Akasha is extremely durable. Subjective Reality/Reality Warping: Akasha can manipulate the boundaries between Fantasy and Reality, being able to bring creatures from imagination to life and banish things from reality to imagination. She can utilize the dreams of a person or even just a book, bringing whatever the texts describe into reality itself. These are not mere illusions but are corporeal beings. Her power over this is immense and to her, the lines between reality and fantasy are blurred. Magician: Akasha is an expert magician though, the extent of her magical ability is unknown. *'Phase': Akasha can travel between Etheria and Materia. Immense Intellect: Akasha is an extremely intelligent goddess, possessing millions of years of knowledge. She is one of the few deities in existence that knows of Materia and other worlds. She possesses a brilliant mind for strategy which is backed by her sister Eltariel who stated that the Gods would have defeated Skywatch if Akasha joined their side. Due to her ability to see dreams and fantasies, Akasha can see into the dreams of other people and see what their deepest secrets are. She is often referred to as The Most Well Informed Goddess in Prima. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Akasha is a master at unarmed combat, being able to easily match Ouranos in battle as well as Indra. She was able to easily defeat Issei in battle in his Crimson Cardinal Promotion. Flight: Akasha can fly without any form of support whatsoever, sitting in the air as if it was solid. Trivia *Akasha's appearance and personality are based on Yukari Yakumo from Touhou Project. **She also bears similarities to Zeltrech from Nasuverse. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Shardsverse